The present invention relates broadly to vision wear such as eyeglasses or sunglasses, and more particularly, to a visual aid for use during nighttime driving.
Driving at night can be a tedious, sometimes harrowing experience. Glare from oncoming traffic, as well as glare reflected in the mirrors from traffic approaching from the rear can be blinding, as well as aggravating. On busy highways, this glare can be an almost constant source of fatigue, headaches, and irritation. The problem can be compounded for drivers who wear prescription glasses because the headlight glare combined with the reflections on the front and back side of the prescription lenses can increase the overall debilitating effect. Also, contact lens wearers suffer from both the traffic glare and the drying effect of cool night air.
Currently, eyeglasses for night driving are typically glasses which are used for other purposes and adapted for night driving wear. Typical night driving glasses include a pink or yellow tint over the entire surface of the lens to reduce glare, and an anti-reflection coating on the inside surface of the lens to eliminate reflections on the lens surface itself. While these lenses are somewhat effective for night driving, they are at best an adaptation and do not fully address the problem of direct headlight glare and glare reflected in the rear vision mirrors, especially the outside rear vision mirror, from which glare can be particularly intense when being passed by an overtaking vehicle.